


it was a regular thing

by zeitgeistofnow



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: (specifically moritz), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeistofnow/pseuds/zeitgeistofnow
Summary: it was a regular thing. every thursday since moritz was six-and-three-quarters and melchi was 7, moritz would go over to melchior’s house, because thursday moritz’s mom taught a class at the college and couldn’t take care of him.and it was nice, spending time with his best friend. it was nice having someone to help with homework and to figure out the subtitles on melchi's old computer and to throw popcorn at, but some part of moritz always pointed out that it'd also be nice to have someone to kiss during the boring parts of the dumb action flicks they watched.





	it was a regular thing

It was a regular thing. Every Thursday since Moritz was six-and-three-quarters and Melchi was 7, Moritz would go over to Melchior’s house, because Thursday Moritz’s mom taught a class at the college and couldn’t take care of him. 

They’d get home from school and do their homework sprawled out of Machi’s bedroom floor, then they’d go downstairs for dinner, which was almost always shepherds pie. 

Shepherds pie had been Moritz’s favorite food when he was little and Melchi’s mom always made it for him. Moritz appreciated it, even if he couldn’t stand the food anymore. He pushed the mashed potatoes and carrots around on his plate and when pressed about it, he shrugged and glanced at Melchi.

“We had a big lunch,” Melchi claimed, poking at a piece of beef. “And I’m thinking about becoming a vegetarian.”

Fanny tsked and took a sip of water. “How will you get your protein?”

“I can eat other protein foods,” he insisted, looking to Moritz for support. Moritz blinked at him.

“ _ Yeah,”  _ Moritz finally signed, resting his fork on the edge of his plate.  _ “Like eggs and peanuts.” _

“Melchi’s allergic to peanuts,” Fanny said.

Oh, right.  _ “Chickpeas.”  _ Moritz shrugged.

Melchior kicked Moritz under the table and grinned at him. “Gross.”

After dinner they sifted through Netflix in Melchi’s room, looking for a movie they could agree on. 

_ “D-E-A-D-P-O-O-L,”  _ Moritz signed, bouncing slightly. Melchi shook his head. 

“ _ Wonder Woman?” _

Moritz huffed. “ _ A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S?”  _

_ “Karate Kid?” _

They settled on an old action movie that neither of them had heard of, the fourth in a series. The subtitles were laggy, but that didn’t really matter, because it wasn’t like either of them were watching the movie. They were talking and throwing popcorn at each other and Melchi was complaining about how he was going to have to vacuum said popcorn up tomorrow. Moritz situated himself so that his head was on Melchi’s lap and his feet were propped on the top of the headboard, continuing his story about Thea’s old violin teacher. Melchi grinned down at him and Moritz smiled softly back. 

Onscreen the leading man was thrown into increasingly dangerous and unlikely scenarios, but Moritz never felt safer than he did then. The leading man jumped out of a plane, the subtitles still insisting that he was arguing with the pilot, and the credits rolled. Moritz dropped his hands to his side and stared at the ceiling.

Melchi leaned forward to flip closed the laptop. There was a pause. 

_ “Melchi,”  _ Moritz finally signed,  _ “what animal would you be?” _

This was a thing they did. Both of them were allowed to ask each other anything. Sometimes it was important stuff- not usually. Melchi had woken up quite a few times to Moritz asking him if he thought bees had feelings. 

Melchi glanced down at him and shrugged.  _ “I don’t know. Something weird. Jellyfish? You?” _

_ “A butterfly,”  _ Moritz signed, fluttering his hands.  _ “It’d be nice to be pretty.” _

Melchi stared at him. _“Moritz,_ _you’re…”_ he signed, then paused. “ _I-N-C-R-E-D-I-B-L-E.”_

Moritz rolled his eyes, not looking at Melchi. He could tell he was blushing. The butterfly thing was true, though- Melchior, Moritz knew, liked pretty people. Like Wendla and Hanschen.

Well, maybe not Hanschen, but definitely Wendla. It’s not like Ilse hadn’t told him the rumors.  _ “No, I’m not.”  _ he pursed his lips.  _ “My ears are big.” _

_ “Adorable.”  _ Melchi beamed at him and Moritz propped himself up on his elbows. 

_ “I failed english last year.” _

_ “That teacher hated you.” _

_ “I-” _

Melchi put his hands over Moritz’s. Moritz glared at him, and Melchi rolled his eyes. “Moritz, please.”

Moritz really wanted to yank his hands away from Melchi, wanted to be able to communicate again, but it was… nice, he supposed, holding Melchi’s hand. Kind of. 

Melchi’s eyes flicked down and he seemed to noticed what he was doing, withdrawing his hands and shoving them in his pockets. 

_ “ _ You’re _ pretty,”  _ Moritz signed reluctantly. Melchi’s eyebrows shot up, then he frowned playfully.

_ “I know.” _

Moritz shoved him, giggling, and Melchi grinned widely, leaning back against the wall.  _ “I didn’t know you thought so, though,”  _ he signed, his hands barely out of his lap. 

_ “You didn’t?”  _ How hadn’t he known? Moritz had spent  _ years  _ now being told how obvious he was. Mostly by Thea. 

Melchi glanced down.  _ “No.” _

Moritz took a deep breath and shifted toward Melchior.  _ “Well, I do. I think you’re very pretty, Melchior.” _

Melchi’s mouth hitched into a smile and he stared at Moritz’s lips, his mind obviously far away.

_ “Why are you looking at my lips? I’m not going to start talking-” _

Melchi jolted out of his reverie.  _ “You’re not going to…”  _ He blinked, then closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling to himself.  _ “Yeah, I know.”  _ He leaned closer to Moritz, and then they were kissing, and  _ Oh.  _ Oh. Melchior had obviously kissed people before- which Moritz had known, but had just kind of… neglected to focus on, because it wasn’t relevant, really. But now they were kissing and he was pretty sure some part of his brain short-circuited, the little electric currents in his brain rerouting, reconsidering what was possible, because he hadn’t thought that  _ this  _ would be, but- 

Here he was, kissing Melchior Gabor. 

Incredible. 

Melchi drew back, opening his mouth just a tiny bit, maybe saying something.

_ “Wow,”  _ Moritz signed, once he regained control of his hands, once the electric current in his brain had corrected its route. 

“ _ Yeah,”  _ Melchi said.

_ “Can we…”  _ Moritz dropped his hands in his lap.

Melchi pushed Moritz down softly, against the star-patterned sheets Fanny had gotten him for his birthday, and they kissed. Again, and again, and- Moritz thought that this might be heaven on earth, even if Melchi didn’t believe in any of that, because Melchi’s hands and Melchi’s mouth and his tongue and  _ oh god.  _

When they finally pulled apart, Melchi rolling off Moritz and propping himself up on one hand, smiling like he’d won the universe, Moritz pulled himself closer to Melchior, nestling himself into the curve of Melchi’s shoulder. He felt safe and warm and, well.

It became a regular thing. 


End file.
